High School Drama
by SJdude
Summary: Kiba is the captian of the swim team, valadictorian and one of the best looking kids in school. Then why isnt he happy? The New headmaster can maybe provide some answers for the confused teen. I suck at summaries but the story is good. M eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** Well this is one of my two new stories. This one is a new pairing I am trying and I hope you all like! Please tell me how I do!

Chapter One: Hating the world, and then some

Kiba woke up with a grunt to his alarm blaring and dragged himself out of bed, ignoring the fact that his alarm was still on. He trudged along in the hallway until he got down to the bathroom. He opened the door and threw Hana off the toilet, he didn't care that she was here first. He stripped down into his boxers and turned on the water to the hottest setting. Kiba looked in the mirror in disgust. His mirror began to steam up as Kiba looked at his hazel eyes and his brown hair, falling over his face and outlining his features. Kiba was standing 5'11, firmly built and nicely toned, beautiful face and he felt disgusted with himself. Kiba threw the boxers on the floor and walked into the shower, wincing at the hot water hitting his body. Kiba stood still for a few minutes, letting his body acclimate itself to the waters temperature. He reached for the soap and shampoo and began to wash and rinse his hair while he thought of the afternoon announcement yesterday evening.

_Today is Mr. Iruka's last day as our headmaster. We will all miss him terribly but we all need to be welcoming to the new headmaster that we will see tomorrow at the school assembly. Attendance is mandatory and if one student does not go then they will receive a suspension. _

Kiba was mad at the idea of a new headmaster, for he knew Mr. Iruka personally for so many years. Kiba punched the wall and took his hand back as he held it in pain. _"_OWWW_" _Kiba yelped as he turned off the water picked up his towel and pajamas and threw the cloths and boxers down the laundry shute. Kiba walked back down the hallway to his room where his alarm was still blaring and Hana sat on his bed with clothes already picked out.

"Morning Kiba. I took the liberty to choose your outfit today. I hope you like my choice." Hana said as she left the room.

Kiba glared at her and looked at the choices she made for him. She took out his worst looking clothes, and that made Kiba all the angrier. There was a tight pink t-shirt and black leather pants with purple converse as shoes. Kiba laughed and yelled down the hallway "Like hell I will wear that whore! Nice try though!" Kiba walked over to his closet laughing but when he opened his door he was horrified. There were no more clothes in his closet. Kiba closed the door and took a deep breath as he opened the door again, still no clothes. He ran over to his dresser and all that was left was a thong, Hana's newest pair. Hana looked around the corner as Kiba fell to the ground punching the floor.

"So I take it you don't like my outfit? Oh well! See ya in school Kiba" she said as he giggled down the hallway.

Kiba got up and went over to the bed and looked at the clothes. They were all that was left and he could not be late for school, and if he skipped he'd get a suspension and he would be off on a bad foot with the new headmaster. Plus Kiba would have to miss swim practice, and as the varsity captain he was not allowed to miss that. Kiba looked at the clothes again and gulped. He dropped his towel and put on the thong. _This fits really weird. How do girls stand it riding up their ass? _Kiba wondered as he put the thong on. Next he put on the tight shirt, avoiding the pants completely. He paced around his room, trying to think of something, and then it hit him!

"I am such and idiot! I can just call Naruto and ask him for some clothes!" Kiba thought as he rushed to where his phone was charging. Kiba hummed to himself as he looked at the empty charger, until he realized it was empty. Hana had stolen his phone. Kiba yelled into the air and cursed as he put on the pants and the shoes. He took one last look in the mirror and he hated himself even more than he usually does. Kiba took the car keys off the hook and went to his car, backpack in hand and a pop tart in the other. Kiba turned the car on, got to his favorite station and began the drive to school, cursing and thinking off how he'd kill Hana when she got home.

Kiba arrived at school earlier than he wanted too, wishing that people would not see him for an extended period of time. Kiba sat in his car with his hands over his eyes until he heard a taping on his windows. Kiba looked out of his hands and saw Naruto there. Naruto was Kiba's best friend and also his biggest rival. The two of them were the smartest kids in the school. Kiba had been the first kid to be picked as the valedictorian at the beginning of freshman year, until Naruto transferred in. Then it was a toss up between the two of them. Kiba was currently in the lead.

"Hey Kiba, open up!" Naruto said as he pulled on the handle of the passenger seat. Kiba unlocked the door and let Naruto in. Naruto plopped himself down and began to snicker when he saw what Kiba was wearing. Kiba just sneered at him. "Say what you want, I am ready to hear it." Naruto shook his head. "I am not gunna say it, don't worry. But aren't you worried that you're gunna get beaten up for _those_ clothes?" Kiba was mad that Naruto had referred to his clothes as _those_ like _those _were a disease. Kiba looked at Naruto and punched him in the gut. "Now that I got that out of my system, whatcha say we go to homeroom?" Naruto nodded as he got out of the car and began to walk to homeroom, still laughing at Kiba.

Kiba's first two periods went by quickly and not many people made fun of him, but when it came to French class Kiba was screwed. It was his day to stand in front of the class and make an announcement about something. When the bell rang Kiba trudged up to the front of the class, receiving laughs from the guys and giggles from the girls. When he turned around to face the class the entire student body broke out hysterically. Seeing a guy wearing totally humiliating clothing must've been funny for these simple minded people. Kiba gave his announcement as quickly as possible and sat down blushing.

After class Kiba ran outside and went directly for the gym where the assembly for the new headmaster was going to be held. Kiba ran with his head down, and that was his downfall, for he ran into someone else. Kiba fell down on his ass and looked up. "WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE GOING DUDE!!!" Kiba yelled as he got up. He looked at the guy he ran into. Mid to late 20's, spiky gray hair and he wore a suit. Kiba grunted at him and walked towards the gym and tried to find a seat where no one would see him. Kiba sat down near the far left side of the gym and waited as the students began to fill around him. Eventually the entire student body was in the gym and everything was underway. They said the Pledge of Allegiance, sang a few songs for no reason and then the assembly finally got underway.

"Without further ado, let me introduce the new headmaster, Mr. Kakashi!" the secretary, Ms. Anko said.

Kiba's mouth dropped wide open as he saw who it was. Mr. Kakashi was wearing a suit, he had spiky gray hair and he was in his mid to late 20's. He was the same guy that Kiba had run into, literally!!! Mr. Kakashi walked up to the microphone and told the students to settle down.

"Hello everyone, I am Mr. Kakashi and I will be your new headmaster for the rest of the year. I have already had an amazing conversation with one of your students" Mr. Kakashi said as he looked at Kiba "and I feel that he should be recognized. Stand up boy!" Kiba looked beet red as he stood up in front of the whole school. When everyone saw that Mr. Kakashi had called out Kiba they all laughed, and they also laughed at his ridiculous ensemble. Kiba sat back down, wishing that he could just go away. When the assembly was let out Kiba went to his car and hid there the rest of the day.

After school let out Kiba raced to the locker room to get changed for swim practice. He put on the Speedo and threw the thong into the trashcan, thinking about how lucky he was that no one had seen it. He took the required shower before entering the pool and then walked into the pool area. A few other members of the swim team were there, Shikamaru, Ino and Kankuro. They were all doing some warm-up laps and Kiba decided that he would join them. Kiba dove into the water and began to work on the butterfly stroke. After a few laps more of the team started to trickle in. Eventually the full team was there. Kiba got out of the water and stood next to coach Shizune, who was trying to make an announcement.

"Okay everyone. There are 20 of you and only one of me, but not anymore! We now have a new assistant swim coach. You may all know him as your new headmaster but now he is also Coach Kakashi." Shizune gleamed.

Ino, Sakura and the rest of the girls on the team giggled as they saw Coach Kakashi walking over in just a Speedo. Kiba was so mad at the dude that he didn't notice and told all the boys to begin their practice. Kiba was about to dive into the pool until Shizune stopped him.

"Kiba, seeing as you are the varsity coach for the boys team, you and Coach Kakashi are going to be working together. I am going to help Tenten with the girls. I know what happened today between you two was mean but you need to be respectful. Get along or you are off the team." she said as she sympathetically looked at Kiba. Kiba nodded and looked at his feet as Shizune walked over to the other lap lanes.

Kiba grunted and grumbled as he walked over to Coach Kakashi, who was sitting down on a bleacher watching the boys practice. As Kiba neared him he said, "Shikamaru and Kankuro have good breast strokes but Naruto should be working on his butterfly, it needs some work." Kiba looked at the three boys that were mentioned. "Your right, I will talk to them when practice is over." Kakashi looked up at Kiba and smiled. Kiba blushed as he began to inspect Mr. Kakashi more closely. He was very lean, tall, and he looked to be very comfortable in that tight Speedo that seemed to be outlining something. Kiba blushed even more when Mr. Kakashi spread his legs a little more. Kiba almost drooled until Mr. Kakashi stood up. "Well Kiba, aren't you gunna show me what you can do?"

Kiba nodded and walked over to the diving board. He did a few stretches and made sure that Mr. Kakashi was watching him. He stood up, got in the ready position and dove into the water. In half an hour he did 23 laps of the butterfly stroke and was exhausted afterward. Practice ended at 5:30 and Kiba was not to thrilled when it came around, cause he wanted to spend more time talking to Mr. Kakashi.

Kiba went back to the locker room, and while there he almost screamed. Now Kiba was used to seeing other guys naked but Mr. Kakashi was something else. His girly ass was hanging in the air as Mr. Kakashi was rummaging through his bag. Kiba felt his Speedo get a little tighter. Kiba looked down and saw his very obvious erection. Kiba looked at Mr. Kakashi and saw that he had some boxers on. Kiba rushed over to his locker and pulled on his pants and shirt so quickly the Mr. Kakashi was dumbfounded about how fast Kiba got out of there. He giggled to himself and walked to his car ready to go home.

Kiba went home to a warm meal for him prepared by Hana. After he ate dinner and he went upstairs to his room he changed into new clothes, for his closet and dresser seemed to magically reappear with clothes. He lied in bed and began to think about today. Mr. Kakashi had embarrassed him in front of the whole school, had marked Kiba as a bad kid on his first day, and Kiba had a total crush on his new headmaster.

**Authors Final**: Haha … well here is the first chapter. I really hope people like it but I understand if you don't. Please leave a review and tell me how I did, because I would love to know! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes**: I am sorry I have not been able to update in a while. Wisdom teeth suck by the way and I was busy with work. This is the second chapter in the _High School Drama _story. Enjoy! :]

**Chapter Two: "Learned to love abuse"**

_Previously:_

_Kiba went home to a warm meal for him prepared by Hana. After he ate dinner and he went upstairs to his room he changed into new clothes, for his closet and dresser seemed to magically reappear with clothes. He lied in bed and began to think about today. Mr. Kakashi had embarrassed him in front of the whole school, had marked Kiba as a bad kid on his first day, and Kiba had a total crush on his new headmaster._

End Previously

"Kiba" Kakashi moaned as he pushed in and pulled out of Kiba's tight entrance. Kiba covered Kakashi's lips with his own and was met by a warm strong tongue. The two muscles danced in each other's mouths till Kiba gave into the older man. Kakashi snickered at the fact that Kiba had given up dominance and began to melt into Kiba's mouth. Kakashi moved one hand up to Kiba's nipples and began to tease them as he kissed Kiba. Kiba moaned which only made Kakashi go faster into Kiba's ass, hitting the prostate every time. Kiba moaned and Kakashi took advantage of this distraction and broke the kiss. Kiba looked up with a confused look in his eyes. Kakashi looked at Kiba with sympathetic eyes and leaned forward to whisper something in Kiba's ear. "Time to get up Kiba-kun" Kakashi giggled.

Kiba woke with a start. He looked around and saw no sign of Kakashi except for his very obvious morning wood. Kiba thumped back onto his pillow. It had been five weeks since Mr. Hatake (thank you Kiba's pet Kona) had become the new headmaster of the school and co-coach of the boy's varsity swim team. Kiba looked up at the ceiling for a while until he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Kiba screamed when he saw Hana in the doorway wearing that green face masks that girls sometimes wear.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Hana!" Kiba said while he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, well shut up. Mom says get in the shower for school or else you are going to be late!" Hana replied in a matter-o-fact type of tone.

Kiba got out of bed and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. He turned the water on again and waited for it to get hot while he took his meaningful morning piss. After he was done he flushed the toilet and went to the mirror, which was steamed up. Kiba was glad that he could not see his reflection; because no matter how much he tried he hated himself.

Kiba stepped into the shower and tried to replay the dream in his head. That touch, those feelings, it had all felt so real to him. The dreams had been coming for weeks now with no end in sight. Kiba felt terrible, he was no closer to Mr. Hatake than he was weeks ago. Kiba had tried to be nice at all the practices and whenever he saw Mr. Hatake in the hallway he always said hello or good morning. Kiba was so frustrated that he did not notice that his mother had walked into the bathroom.

"KIBA GET YOUR FATASS OUTTA THE SHOWER AND GET TO SCHOOL!!!!"

Kiba complied a little to quickly and got out of the shower before his mother got a chance to get out of the bathroom. Both of them blushed a deep shade of red and Kiba got back behind the shower curtain. Kiba's mother left in a hurry and Kiba ran out of the bathroom with a towel on his waist, got dressed, grabbed a _multigrain_ bar and headed off to school, hoping that his mother would forget what she saw.

Kiba drove to school in silence, the only sound coming from the radio. When Kiba arrived at school Naruto was waiting in the usual parking spot. Kiba was looking a little happier that he saw Naruto. In the past couple of weeks Naruto had stopped making fun of Kiba and actually seemed to be a little nicer. Kiba began to walk over to Naruto's car before he noticed that someone else was in there with him, Kiba ducked down so he wasn't seen. He snuck over to the side of the car and peaked inside. He saw Naruto and …. KANKURO?!?!?! _Kankuro was the most flamboyant, homosexual and the biggest fag in the entire school, why was Naruto hanging out with him?_ Before had time to listen Naruto swung open his door to get out, and he decked Kiba in the face. Kiba fell back holding his nose and Naruto sad bye to Kankuro before he noticed.

"What are you doing idiot?"

"Just thought that sitting on the ground with blood coming out of my nose would be fun. Why don't you try it you fucking dipshit!" Kiba replied with poison laced on his words.

"You might want to get to the nurse to have a look at that, it could be broken" Naruto said as he picked up Kiba and helped him walk to the campus infirmary. As the two boys walked Naruto kept looking over his shoulder. Kiba looked back a few times but didn't see anything. After a while the two boys arrived at the nurses office. The nurse was sitting in her chair behind her desk.

"What seems to be the problem?" Shizune asked as she got out of her chair and walked over to Kiba and Naruto.

"Kiba got his faced slammed in by my car door. It was an accident but I still feel responsible" replied a gloomy sounding Naruto.

Kiba was laid down on the bed and told to hold a cloth over his nose and to apply pressure while Naruto was to go back to class. Kiba stayed in the bed for a good hour, missing his economics class and his studio art, his favorite classes. Kiba got up out of the bed and signed out of the office in time for third period, pre-calculus. Kiba walked out of the office and turned the corner only to run into the biggest bully in the entire school, Itachi and Kisame. The two boys were seniors and Kiba was only a junior, so he had to respect them due to the social hierarchy called high school. Kiba bowed respectfully and apologized. He looked the two boys in the eyes and they both looked as if they wanted to kill him.

"I will accept your apology later." Itachi said as he walked away. "3:00, behind the school"

Kiba gulped and ran off to class where he couldn't focus, all he could think about was how he was going to be beaten up after school and then he'll have to explain it to coach Hatake plus his mother. After pre-calculus Kiba went to his locker and then went off to lunch where he saw Itachi and Kisame and decided to sit at the opposite end of the cafeteria than them. Kiba sat down with Kankuro, Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara. No one said much, mostly school stuff but Kiba could swear that he saw Kankuro and Naruto kept blushing whenever they looked at each other.

After lunch Kiba had two more classes that seemed to pass by quickly. Normally Kiba would love this but since it was 2:45, he had 15 minutes to go and meet Itachi and Kisame. Kiba rushed to his locker and got his phone and turned it on, getting ready to call in some backup if things got ugly. When he got all of his books out and packed away he looked at his phone. He had one new message, and it was from Hana.

"_Hi Kiba this is Hana. Tonight Mom and I are going to visit grandma and we are not going to be home for a few days. The house is clean and we expect it to stay that way. No parties, be in bed on time and be safe. Love you! Bye." _

Kiba would have been happy except that it meant that no one would be home for him when the fight was over. No one to take care of him, no one to love him. Kiba zipped up his backpack and called everyone he knew. Naruto was in detention, Gaara was at play practice, Shikamaru was cloud staring and could not be interrupted and Kankuro is the worst back up ever. Kiba was heading into the lions den solo. He got to the back of the school at 2:56. _4 minutes to think. Now how can I not die? Itachi is fast and strong, but Kisame is a little slower but much stronger if he gets a good punch in._ Kiba hadn't noticed Itachi and Kisame come up from behind him. Kiba felt a tight jerk on his shirt and he was pulled back onto the ground, looking up at the two older boys.

"Are you ready for your apology now?" Kiba asked.

"And a little more"

Kiba looked up at the boys confused. Kisame bent down and flipped Kiba over and punched him in the back, making it painful for Kiba to move. Kiba tried to get up but Itachi kicked him in the gut and he fell back down. After a few kicks here and there Kiba could barely breathe.

"Good, now lets do what we wanted to do" Itachi said as he tied Kiba's hands together.

Kiba looked up scared as Itachi undid his belt buckle. He tried to squirm away but Kisame was stopping him. Itachi unbuttoned Kiba's pants and pulled down his pants and boxers, letting Kiba hang out. Itachi positioned himself and rammed into Kiba. Kiba tried to scream but Kisame was covering his mouth. Kiba couldn't breathe and he was having immense pain in his ass. Itachi came into Kiba and laughed. He stood up and put his pants back on, along with Kiba's. The two boys rolled Kiba into a bush and kicked him till he was unconscious; the last thing Kiba saw was the two boys standing over him laughing.

**Authors Final**: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I hope u like it. Read and Review please ^^ (also I have a poll in my profile. Please check it out!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes**: I am sorry that I have not updated in forever. Over the summer I went on vacations and I had many parties to go to. Well this is just a simple short chapter to continue along with the KakashixKiba story. Read and Review!!!!!

_Chapter 3: The Aftermath_

Kiba awoke with a start … sweat falling down his face. He was sitting on a leather couch with a blue blanket over his legs, a head print in the pillow he was previously laying on. He put his head in his hands as he tried to recall what had happened in the back parking lot. _Itachi and Kisame … they … they... raped me _was all Kiba could remember about the matter. _They raped me and then they left me there._ As Kiba reminisced on how he was left in the bushes he jumped a little bit and stood up from the couch, blanket falling from his lap.

"**WHERE THE HELL AM I !?!?!?!"** Kiba screamed out loud.

He looked around to the farthest wall. At the wall opposite where he was laying was a Plasma TV. It was resting on a TV box that had a collection of board games, DVD's and VHS. Next to it was an open chest that seemed to be lined with books. Kiba could make out a few titles. They were all Psychology and Swimming based. On the other side of the TV case there was a few video game systems. PS3, Wii and a PSP were all nicely stacked next to each other. Behind the TV a corner lamp was sticking out along with a plant. There were French doors leading into the next room. Other than the couch he was previously lying on there was an ottoman, a trunk and another leather chair that matched the couch. There were 12 windows surrounding the room and all of the wooden shades were drawn. The wall was painted a goldenrod color and Kiba kinda liked it. As Kiba looked around the house he was shocked to see Mr. Hatake standing in a towel, body dripping with water that had yet to be washed away from the towel.

"Are you okay Kiba, it looked as if you were beaten up pretty bad when I found you in the bushes." Mr. Hatake said with sympathy in his eyes as he went over and sat on the couch, legs open.

Kiba looked away … he did not wish to see Mr. Hatake at this moment, in just a towel that just hung ever so slightly on his narrow hips. Mr. Hatake frowned a little bit and he turned away. Kiba looked back up, a little hurt.

"I can see that you don't want to talk about it, but as your headmaster I can't do anything unless you tell me what happened" he said standing up and began walking away.

Kiba looked back at the couch and sat down, pondering what to do. He waited there for a few minutes until Mr. Hatake came back, clothed this time. Mr. Hatake sat down on the leather sofa, spreading his legs making Kiba a little nervous. Kiba opened his mouth but Mr. Hatake interrupted him.

"Kiba, you do not need to me as a headmaster or a coach what happened. But could you tell me what happened as a friend?"

Kiba was taken aback about what Mr. Hatake had just said. _As a friend? Does he think of me as a friend? _Kiba sat a little straighter and began to explain what had happened.

"Itachi and Kisame both beat me up after school … but its fine. I'm okay now." Kiba said, all true but only half of the story.

Mr. Hatake looked a little happier about how Kiba told him what happened, but he still wondered.

"Is that it Kiba?"

Kiba looked down at his hands and he wondered.

"Mr. Hatake … if I tell you, will you not pity me or do anything? It is all fine now and it wont happen again."

"Of course Kiba … why would I?"

"Itachi raped me in between the beatings that I received." Kiba gave Mr. Hatake all the details about what had happened in the back parking lot earlier that day.

Mr. Hatake's face became red in anger as he listened to this horrific account. He was mad that Itachi and Kisame went to HIS school and that they had done this to another student. And the fact that it was Kiba … that made him all the madder.

"Mr. Hatake?" Kiba asked innocently, scared, as a child was when he had just broken a vase.

"Yes?" he answered through gritted teeth.

"You aren't going to tell anyone … are you?"

"Do you want me to? If you do I will, but if you don't want me to then I shall keep it to myself"

Kiba smiled and replied "Please, as a friend, keep it to yourself"

Mr. Hatake smiled for the fact that Kiba had acknowledged them friends. He stood up and walked over to the couch.

"Kiba, it is time for you to sleep."

Kiba laid back down as Mr. Hatake brought the blanket to Kiba's hands. Mr. Hatake looked into Kiba's eyes and he did something that would have been unimaginable … he knelt down and kissed Kiba's lips lightly. He quickly shot back up after he realized what he had done.

"Mr. ….Hatake?" Kiba said as he looked up.

Mr. Hatake was walking away while he said "Call me Kakashi"

**Authors Final**: This was only to keep everyone at bay and to show that I am still going to continue this story. I am writing this in English class as we are all watching a Mark Twain biography … its quite boring. Well read and review please =]


End file.
